


Venus

by akgerhardt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Sci-fi equivalent of a succubus ig, Shapeshifting, Slime, Xenophilia, but you've seen too much hentai if you think you know where this is going, implied past abuse and assault, technically alien plant vore and consentacles, this is self-indulgent as all hell, warning for death talk, welcum 2 plantnet dirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: "You'll show that curmudgeonly Strider who's just a gigantic blue space furry."
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Venus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Celestial Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721572) by [akgerhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt). 



His name is Jake English, and he's a dead man. 

Not that he ever truly had a life- it wasn't anything to write home about. Hell, there was no one at home to even write to. Nothing left to lose, as they say. Years upon years of no autonomy, privacy, or freedom… This was a last-ditch effort to escape into a different kind of hell- one that he could more or less handle until it inevitably killed him. At least he got to use cool tech gizmos and see space and whatnot in the meantime!

He was the equivalent of a "redshirt" from his beloved childhood series. Disappointingly, there hadn't been a single cerulean alien the whole trip- not that he'd have the gall to speak a word to them, let alone stare. He just wanted to die with the knowledge that they were real; was that so much to ask?

Though he wanted nothing more than to hide and rehash all the ways he seemed to fall short as a person while his impending doom approached, he did have a final task to attend to. He suited up and manually shut the bridge gate behind him, pulling out his sweet laser guns and standing at the ready. It was his turn to handle an incident, or at least give it the old college try before hopefully going out in a blaze of glory and leaving a mark positive enough to compensate for his plethora of fuckups. 

He waited, staring at the outer gate and trembling with adrenaline. The planet or whatever it was below them (Alien? Organic vessel?) had established some sort of tether thanks to their sloppy drone work. The drones themselves had stopped functioning upon contact with its surface, and once it latched onto the ship, all electricity-based functions had shut down. 

Once the shell was pried back, he had a decent view of the thing coming his way. It was meticulously zapping through the barricades where brute force wasn't necessary, suggesting sentience. Also, it was blue. That should have been anticipated, considering its source was also blue, but when the realization dawned on Jake he laughed to himself. 

_ Guess I can knock that off the bucket list after all…  _

Finally, it reached the bridge. He tightened his grip, envisioning the ranks of fellow expendables lined up behind the gate he was charged with guarding. It then occurred to him that his block would find his stash of beauties when they cleared his junk out for the latest rookie. He cursed under his breath.

_ That'll leave a mark, alright. _

A couple screws wobbled out simultaneously. There was a pause, and then the entire structure collapsed as it rushed forward like water into the captain's window on the  _ Titanic.  _ He shot several times to no avail, then turned and bolted. He knew he was locked out, but he still banged on the metal in a fit of self-ascribed cowardice and pleaded for them to open it. 

It sloshed forward and swept him up in a solid sort of goo, then dragged him backwards as he screamed and held onto anything he could. But… it  _ was  _ receding from the ship. At least he did something right unintentionally. That didn't stop him from full-on panicking, though. 

There was very little to actually grasp on the way down- just ridges and bolts, mostly. At the final opening, he put every ounce of strength into lurching to the side and wedging himself between the joints of the apparatus. He hissed in pain at the pressure and contortions, praying to any deity that might be spectating for a swift end. His breaths came shallow in the mangled position, and he went still enough that the thing seemed to think he was dead. It stopped for a moment, then carefully freed him. Jake was almost relieved to be able to breathe right again, but then it resumed its relentless pull, so he resumed his muffled screams. His suit was barely adequate protection against the elements, as it wasn't made to last long, and space was fucking  _ cold.  _

His earlier stunt made it hard to move, and the gel stuff sucked him in further by the second no matter how much he fought. He felt weak, powerless, but that was nothing new. He shifted his attention in an attempt to distract himself and appreciate his final moments. 

The outer shell was now floating alongside the mall-sized ship, backdrop a smattering of mismatched galaxies, planets, and whatnot that made it a breathtaking sort of surreal. Before he applied for this knockoff Trekker job, seeing the universe in more than bits and pieces through photos was just a fantasy, but since then it never ceased to amaze him. It was far too much to even comprehend. Multicolored swirls, nebulous clouds, comets, and stars of all sizes contributed to the ever-changing, unfathomably large scape that had always surrounded him, even when he couldn't see it.

He supposed the lesser giant was a contender in the mind-boggling dazzle department. The stuff looked like cyan-tinted, ornate glass shards arranged in an intricate design, yet was squishy from what he'd experienced so far. He really hoped that wouldn't change.

It was up to his chest now. He tried once more to push himself out and only slipped deeper in, so he just rested his arms on the material and watched it absorb them. It… wasn't sticky, persay- reminiscent of silicone, if anything. Malleable, living silicone- wet and perpetually moving. 

It made quick work of the rest of him now that he wasn't struggling. Thankfully, the suction wasn't crushing. He watched the material creep over his helmet until he was covered in a glowy blue texture too close to see well. 

Once it sealed off the outside world, it thickened around him and started squeezing him along in rolling waves, assisted by knobs and grooves that further slicked him up and massaged him. If he wasn't so preoccupied with the suffering that was to come, he would've fully enjoyed being "tenderized," but he wagered that his fate was best-suited for an actual piece of meat. 

In any case, he slid down easily. The deeper it took him, the more spacious it became, and then it opened up so that peristalsis and gravity could do their things. Pulses of light emitted through the material's channels as it contracted rhythmically like one big organ. 

He was mesmerized by the experience and caught off-guard by the freaky, stamen-like tendrils that unfurled from the walls. They wrapped around his shins and tugged him the rest of the way down the curved slope, into a shallow, luminescent pool at the center that seemed to be the source/heart of the glowy pulses. Filaments along it caressed him, generating a faint sort of invisible energy. Dull, engine-like hums vibrated him to his core as he switched to a sitting position. 

It was warm and almost relaxing in there. Two of the stamens wound around to pry his helmet off, and he started to panic again but found the atmosphere breathable. It smelled like a giant, fragrant flower. A carnivorous plant effect, perhaps, but he couldn't imagine what purpose it served. 

Both stamens then held themselves out before him, as if offering a lift. At this point, he figured he'd just roll with it. He placed his gloved hand on one tentatively, but the other nudged at the fabric until he removed it. The blue stuff probably had some sort of horrific toxicity factor, but it wasn't like he'd be getting out of there and recovering, so what the hell. He was curious.

The electrical (?) pulse was far more intense with direct skin contact, but still soothing. It thrummed him into an almost trance, and soon he was getting comfortable and permitting the limbs to play with his hair. It was weird at first, but it felt really nice. He could definitely fall asleep there, as strange as the situation was.

…

_ You poor, sweet little thing...  _

He jolted to alertness at the disembodied crooning, and the tendrils stopped until he settled back in warily. 

_ Sorry; didn't realize I was making it worse. But you're ok now... Yeah, that's good. Just relax. You're  _ **_safe._ **

The word yanked his heartstrings as if they'd been knotted something awful and were finally being untangled. He shivered, sinking lower so that the tension could seep from his shoulders. 

_ No one will ever hurt you here. Please stay. Let me protect you. Be mine, and I'll be your solace.  _

… 

Uncertainty roused him, and he wondered if the thing was just saying all of that to lure him in like a siren, but he  _ was  _ already there, in the belly of the beast. What more could it want? Did it feed off psychological torture or something equally heinous? Just  _ what  _ was happening?

_ … Ok, I do owe you an explanation. Got carried away; you're too lovely… _

_ The explanation is that I'm a lonely bastard. Who happens to also be feeding off your psyche, but, like, in a neutral-to-beneficial way. It's way more rewarding than being a straight-up cemetery... Your vibes are delicious, and now I'm culturally enriched with a human vocab. So, sorry for the additional trauma. I can eat all of that, too, probably. If you want. Nightmares sound like a bitch and a half. _

_ … _

_ If you want to leave, I can figure something out, but would you really rather be on that shitty vessel when you could be in one just as shitty but with an all-inclusive luxury resort and no danger? You ain't seen the rest of the place. This is equivalent to the entrance of a worldwide nature preserve, and I know you like a good adventure. At least consider checking it out before you make a decision. _

"Don't- Please don't read my mind anymore..." 

_ Sorry... Again. Still gettin' the hang of this. You're the first lifeform I've contacted with enough intelligence to hold a conversation, and I'm osmosising what it means to be human as we speak. _

"… So you  _ really  _ don't have any nefarious plans up your sleeve?"

_ I mean. I do kind of like adding to my organic DIY ecosystem, as you already know. But that's about it- no sleeves to be found here... Don't get me wrong; I'm a fuckin' monster, but I don't have any particular intentions aside from hoarding company. I'm just a terraform on a floating rock, dude, so if you want to hunker down for a while and distract me from the entropy of existence, I'll take care of you and make it worth your time. Ask for anything- I'll grant your wishes like a bodacious genie. _

He thought about it for a moment.

"Could you... present yourself on a more personal level to be perceived without this hokey pokey? You know, a face and all that?"

_ Heh, you wanna kick my ass? That's fair. Gimme a couple hours to whip it up. Any specific deets you want? Xeno fantasies and big tiddies?  _

"What?! No! I just want to interact man-to-man, for chrissake… Er, if "man" is indeed a descriptor you fall under." 

_ Can't say I've ever even had labels to use, but sure. By your gender archetypes, I'd be a dudebromanguy. The binary is fake as shit, though. Like, hell, I'm a giga alien planet and even  _ **_I_ ** _ can see that humanity crams spectrums into polarized categories.  _

Jake hummed contemplatively. 

_ … Also, I… Sorry your "welcome" was me plowing past all of those boundaries. I'd say I didn't know better, but that doesn't excuse it... And holy fuck, you've been through more bullshit than any sentient being ever should. Seriously- the hell is their problem? _

"S'nothing new," he laughed, tiredness seeping in now that the adrenaline was wearing off. The glowy stuff was unfairly therapeutic, easing his muscle pain where it soaked through the collar of his suit. Since it had yet to dissolve him, he opted to make the most of the experience and muster enough energy to wrestle his layers of useless gear off. He flung the heap behind him, and it landed with a squelch. 

Freed of everything but his comfy athleticwear, he sank down to his chin with a content sigh. 

_ Guessin' you're not in any hurry. _

"That's a negative," he mumbled, resting his head on the springy material and closing his eyes.


End file.
